


A Moment of Peace

by HelluvaWriter



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelluvaWriter/pseuds/HelluvaWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a moment of happiness  from Dorian's childhood</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> From the talk about Dorian's favorite color with elvenbeard

Dorian stood in his room bathed and perfumed waiting for the slave that helped him dress, running his fingers over the deep red silk fabric. It shined in the firelight with the gold thread making the robe itself seem alive with light. It was by far the nicest one he owned. It was, of course, a very special occasion. Not only was it the lighting of the eternal flame, but at age six, it was decided that he was old enough to go with his parents. Afterward he would leave to study at the circle Carastes. It was an important day when a young man as allowed out with his family, and an even bigger deal when one went to a prestigious circle. The trip to the capitol was already exciting . He could hardly wait to see what tonight held. The door opened and he jumped away from the robes like he was caught touching a priceless work of art. 

“It is alright son. They are yours” his father's warm voice calmed him immediately.

“Papa, I was not expecting you. Where is Tamrin?” Dorian tried to hold himself correctly shoulders square head high and to not gape at is father's fine robes. He was dressed in the same deep red silk although the gold ornamentation was far more elaborate. 

“I thought tonight being a special night I would help you myself and give the slaves the evening.” He knelt down smiling at Dorian “Are you ready my son?”

“Yes, Papa” Dorian nodded trying not to act overly excited

His father took the shimmering outfit off his bed and wrapped it around him. It was light and warm, the smooth fabric pressing against his skin gaving him goosebumps. His father’s sure hands pulled the straps and the buckles rearranging the the cloth until it fell in pooling layers forming an embroidered sun across his chest. 

“Look at yourself son, you have grown so much” Dorian could hear the pride in his father's voice and he tried to hide the blush of joy it brought to his face.

He barely recognized himself in the mirror. He looked like one of the magisters. Dressed in the finest cloth, his skin glowing from the oil treatment he had received earlier in the day, his father behind him smiling.

“Thank you for the assistance Papa” he turned and gave a perfectly executed bow for the child of a magister, to a magister.

“Well done indeed Master Pavus. You shall make an excellent young altus this evening” His father beamed placing his hands warmly on his shoulders “Just don’t forget to call me father in public”

“I won’t father, I will not let you down” Dorian straightened his shoulders and looked up into his father's eye.

“I have no doubts, now come. your mother is waiting for us downstairs.”

The entire event was more beautiful then Dorian had ever imagined. Minrathous glowed in red and gold banners draped over every balcony. The streets were scrubbed clean and at every corner a different performer played music or danced. There was still an air of solemnity to it all. the music and dances similar in tone to those used in the mass, even the magic performed was a reminder of the magic that would renew the eternal flame. They took their normal seats on the raised dais stopping to appropriately greet the different magisters and their families as they passed. 

Mass was longer than usual but Dorian sat straight and attentive exactly as he was taught. When the Divine and the Archon lit the flame he knew the line from Hessarian himself

“I am the penitent sinner, who shows compassion as he hopes compassion will be shown to him." He stood and recited in on cue with everyone else. 

A wave of cheers rose from the people down below and the celebration started. In the streets people danced and sang and drank. They did not stay in such revelry. He was not allowed out to the party his parents were attending at the Herthinos estate, but he didn’t mind since Livia Herthinos was going to be there, and he hated her. The carriage ride home was nice with just his father making sure he made it safely. He enjoyed listening to the music grow more quiet as they headed up the hill to their home.

“You did good tonight son” Dorian's father wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“Thank you father. I will keep making you proud.” With that final promise he fell asleep safe and happy in his father's arms.


End file.
